I hate School, but I Love My Sensei
by Haruna No Hana
Summary: Tentang awal kisah romeo and Juliet, dan satu kesalah pahaman antara mereka bertiga
1. My Teacher

**I Hate School, but I love my Sensei**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summary: Shikamaru yang sering bolos sekolah, suatu hari ayahnya tidak tahan dengan sikap Shikamaru yang kelewat pemalas, Shikamaru pun Homeschooling.**

**My Teacher**

Di pagi yang cerah dimana semua orang bersekolah, berkerja dan lain-lain, tetapi Shikamaru masih ada di kasurnya, tidur dengan pulas, mengabaikan teriakan ibunya yang sedari tadi membangunkannya.

Nara Shikamaru, cowok pemalas berumur 17 tahun yang jenius, saking malasnya dia sering bolos, bahkan mungkin seminggu hanya 1 kali sekolah. Cowok ini adalah cowok kaya, banyak fans, bahkan terkenal di seluruh dunia karna website yang dibikin oleh salah satu fansnya. Entah kenapa dia bisa sejenius ini, padahal dia hanya sekolah Seminggu sehari.

"Shika! Cepat bangun! Kau ini malas sekali sih." Teriak Yoshino dari arah pintu.

"Nggg… Cerewet sekali, aku masih mau tidur!" Kata Shikamaru lalu kembali tidur.

"Shika! Ini udah jam berapa? Kau harus sekolah, Shika!" Teriak Yoshino berusaha membangunkan anaknya yang satu ini.

"Sudahlah, anak itu terlalu susah diatur." Kata Shikaku yang tiba-tiba datang.

Ting Tong

"Tuh dia sudah datang." Kata Shikaku.

"Dia siapa?"

"Guru Shika, dia homeschooling aja, dari pada dia tidak ada kerjaan. Yuk." Lalu mereka pun menghampiri 'guru Shika'.

.

Seorang wanita sedang duduk disofa, menunggu orang tua Shika.

"Selamat datang, Temari." Sapa Shikaku ramah.

"Hallo, pak."

"Jadi ini guru Shika? Cantik juga." Komen Yoshino.

"Makasih, tante." Kata Temari sambil tersenyum. "Jadi, kapan saya bisa mengajar anak anda?" Tanya Temari yang masih tersenyum.

"Kamu bisa kerja hari ini, tapi kalau besok juga gak apa-apa." Jawab Shikaku.

"Saya mengajar mulai hari ini saja." Kata Temari.

"Ya sudah. Ma, aku berangkat dulu ya." Kata Shikaku sambil mencium istrinya tercinta.

"Hati-hati ya." Shikaku pun pergi.

"Ummm… Temari, bisa tidak kamu membangunkan Shika? Dia tidak mau bangun."

"Bisa."

"Tayuya! Antar Temari kekamar Shika." Kata Yoshino.

"Baik bu." Kata Tayuya. "Mari." Ajak Tayuya.

Temari berjalan mengikuti Tayuya, rumah ini cukup besar, bahkan Temari sampai capek berjalan.

"Ini kamarnya." Kata Tayuya. "Kalau anda mengajarnya hari ini, anda bisa mengajarnya diruang itu." Kata Tayuya sambil menunjuk pintu dipojokkan.

"Makasih." Kata Temari, Tayuya pun pergi.

Tok Tok Tok

Temari mengetuk pintu kamar Shika.

Hening, itulah yang didengar.

'Masa sih jam segini masih tidur?' Pikir Temari

Tok Tok Tok

Kini Temari mengetuk pintu lebih kencang, tapi tetap saja hening.

'Apa aku masuk aja kali ya?' Pikir Temari. Temari pun memasuki kamar Shikamaru.

Yang ia lihat adalah, Shika yang lagi tertidur pulas, Temari pun mendekati Shika yang tertidur. "Shika, Shika, bangun." Kata Temari sambil mengoyangkan badan Shikamaru.

"Nggg…. Udah aku bilang, aku masih ng- siapa lo?" Tanya Shikamaru kaget.

"Gue? Gue guru baru lo." Jawab Temari datar.

"G-guru? Gue gak butuh guru." Kata Shikamaru santai.

Temari pun menarik Shika keruang belajar, setelah sampai, Temari mendudukan Shikamaru dikursi yang ada disitu.

"Kita mulai saja ya? Jadi dari mana kita mulai?" Tanya Temari yang sudah siap.

"Mulai dari bibir." Kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Maksud lo?" Tanya Temari makin bingung, Shikamaru mulai mendekati Temari, Temari pun mundur sampai menabrak dinding. "Maksud lo apaan?"

"Kalau langsung aja gak asyik dong? Mending dari bibir dulu."

"Dasar mesum! Siapa yang mau main begituan? Mesum! Nanas mesum!" Teriak Temari sambil mendorong Shikamaru.

.

"Pelajaran sampai disitu, dan ingat, besok aku akan kembali lagi kesini dan jangan pernah berbuat mesum padaku." Kata Temari lalu pergi. Shikamaru pun kembali ke kamarnya, menjatuh'kan badannya ke kasur empuk. 'Cerewet tapi…cantik." Gumam Shikamaru sambil tersenyum.

Baru pertama kali Shikamaru mengatakan perempuan itu cantik, bahkan ibunya atau kakaknya tidak pernah dibilang cantik olehnya. Seharian penuh dia hanya senyam-senyum sendiri.

Ckleek

"Lo kenapa? Senyum-senyum sendiri?" Tanya kakak Shikamaru, Haruna.

"Kakak kok udah pulang?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaan kakak, baru kamu nanya." Kata Haruna marah.

"Merepotkan, jawab saja kenapa?"

"Iya-iya, kakak hari ini gak kuliah karna kakak mau kencan, hebat kan?" Kata Haruna bangga.

"Kencan aja bangga, emang kakak kencan sama siapa?"

"Sama Itachi-kun, cowok terkeren di kampus." Kata Haruna tambah bangga.

"Itachi? Oh." Kata Shikamaru lalu memasuki kamar mandi. "Gimana bisa kakak kencan sama Itachi?"

"Bisa aja, udah deh, lo mandi aja, bau tau." Kata Haruna lalu keluar dari kamar Shikamaru.

_Sementara Temari_

Temari POV

Dasar laki-laki mesum! Kalau ketauan aja sama Gaara, bisa dibunuh gue… kira-kira dia lagi ngapain ya? Palingan juga tidur.

"Tadaima!" Teriakku saat ku sampai di rumah.

Sepi. Ya, memang sepi, si Gaara sedang kencan, si Kankuro sedang bermain dengan kakek Sasori yang masih imut. Aku berjalan menuju kamarku. Aku membanting tubuhku ke kasur. "Capek, kenapa harus Shikamaru yang jadi muridku? Dan kenapa ku menerimanya?" Aku pun bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri.

._Di lain Tempat_

Seorang cewek berambut pirang berjalan santai dengan seseorang. Orang itu adalah Shikamaru dan Ino, entah bagaimana cara Shikamaru menyampaikan perasaannya pada gadis yang terkenal disekolahnya. Langit mulai sore, ShikaIno masih tetap berjalan dipinggir air pantai yang indah, cocok untuk pacaran. Dari sini kita bisa melihat sunset yang begitu indah, '_what a best moment' _kata-kata itulah yang cocok untuk mereka berdua. "Andai dari dulu kita begini." Kata Ino sambil menyederkan kepalanya ke bahu Shikamaru.

"Iya, maaf aku baru bisa mengatakannya."

"Gak apa-apa, yang penting kamu sayang sama aku."

Sore yang indah mereka habisin untuk berdua.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi ada yang melihat merek dengan tatapan sedih lebih tepatnya sakit, entah kenapa hatinya sakit melihat semua itu, padahal dia baru bertemu Shikamaru hari ini, dan lebih parahnya lagi, dia sudah memanggil 'nanas mesum', tanpa terasa gadis itu meneteskan air matanya, melihat semua yang terjadi, apakah ini cinta atau karma karna telah memanggilnya 'nanas mesum'? ia bingung dengan semua ini, semua yang membuat dia menangis.

GAdis itu berlari kencang kearah rumahnya, tanpa ia sadari ia menabrak seseorang. "Temari? Kau kenapa menangis?" Tanya orang yang ditabraknya.

"Ga-gaara? Kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Temari balik.

"Mau kencan sama Matsuri, kakak kenapa menangis?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Siapa yang nangis? Sudah dulu ya, aku mau pulang." Dengan perasaan sedih dia masuk kekamarnya, menangis dimalam hari yang damai.

_Keesokan Harinya_

Shikaku Nampak khawatir akan sesuatu, istrinya pun juga begitu.

"Kok Temari belum datang ya?padahal ini kan hari kerjanya."

Drrrtt Drrrrrt

Dengan segera Shikaku membaca pesan yang masuk ke hpnya.

**From: Temari**

**Maaf pak, hari ini saya lagi tidak enak badan, jadi saya boleh izin ya pak? Kalau tidak boleh ngomong aja.**

Shikaku sempat tidak percaya, kemarin tidak ada apa-apa, kok tiba-tiba Temari sakit?

**To: Temari**

**Kamu boleh libur, tapi ingat, sakitnya jangan lama-lama ya? Semoga lekas sembuh**

Yoshino pun menatap Shikaku seolah bertanya. "Dia lagi gak enak badan."

_Kamar Shikamaru_

Haruna sedang membangun'kan Shikamaru yang tertidur pulas, memang susah membangunkan anak yang satu ini. "Shika! Cepat bangun! Lo tuh pemalas banget ya? Cepat bangun!" Kata Haruna sambil mengoyangkan badan Shikamaru.

"Nggg…. Udah ah, lagian Temari juga belum datang." Kata Shikamaru tidur lagi.

"Temari? Jangan-jangan nih cowok senyum-senyum sendiri karna…Temari?" Gumam Haruna. "Idiiihh… gila! Temari cantik banget tuh."

"Hah?" Setelah mendengar perkataan kakaknya, Shikamaru langsung bangun.

"Hahahaha… Ternyata adikku ini suka sama Temari ya? Langka banget kamu suka sama cewek, emang temari siapa kamu, Shika?" Tanya Haruna ditengah ketawanya.

"Guru, puas? Sekarang kamu pergi dari kamarku." Kata Shikamaru sambil mendorong kakaknya keluar.

BLAMM

_KEdiaman Sabaku_

Temari sedang memandangi keluar jendela kamarnya dengan lirih. Menurutnya, pemandangan ini sungguh menyakitkan, entah kenapa itu bisa terjadi pada gadis berumur 20 tahun ini. Sebenarnya dia tidak sakit, hanya hatinya saja yang sedang sakit, tapi apa itu masuk akal? Hatinya sakit hanya karna satu cowok, banyak orang bilang 'cowok itu bukan hanya dia', Temari percaya denga kata-kata itu, hanya saja, kenapa kali ini dia merasa laki-laki hanya dia, mungkin hanya dia yang ada di hatinya Temari, Temari pun juga belum tau tentang itu.

Kenapa Temari lebih memilih kerja daripada kuliah? Itu karna dia harus membiayakan adik-adiknya sekolah. Sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, mereka sudah ditinggal oleh orang tuanya, ibu Temari terserang penyakit parah, sementara ayahnya meninggal karna kecelakaan pesawat.

Ckleek

"Kak? Kakak makan dulu ya? Dari tadi malam kakak belum makan." Kata Kankuro sambil membawa nampan berisi sarapan.

"Aku tidak lapar, kau makan saja sendiri."

"Kakak kenapa sih? Dari tadi malam dikamar terus, belum makan, belum gosok gigi, belum mandi, kakak mau mati di kamar? Makan dulu ya?" Bujuk Kankuro, Temari menolak untuk makan.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak lapar."

"YA sudah, tapi makanannya aku taruh sini ya." Kata Kankuro sambil meletakkan nampannya diatas meja kecil disebelah kasur Temari. Temari hanya diam, dia melanjutkan memandangi luar jendela.

Kadang dia bertanya, apa sih bagusnya alam? Kadang dia juga bertanya, apa pentingnya teman? Dan juga, apa cinta itu penting? Perasaan Temari sama sekali tak bisa ditebak, sakit, sedih, bingung atau apalah.

.

.

Shikamaru berjalan dijalanan sepi dengan seseorang, kali ini bukan Ino, melainkan Temari.

Flashback: On

Ting Tong

Temari berjalan menuju pintu, lalu membukanya.

"Kata kau, kau tidak enak badan ya?" Tanya orang yang bertamu.

"Sudahlah, aku masih sibuk, kau pulang saja atau sekolah." Kata Temari datar.

"Ikut aku." Kata orang itu sambil menarik tangan Temari

Flashback: Off

"Jadi kenapa kau hari ini libur?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Temari sambil membuang muka.

"Kalau aku menciummu, apa kau mau menceritakan semuanya dari awal?"

"Awal apa?" Tanya Temari bingung.

"Awal dari kau menyukaiku." Mendengar kata itu Temari langsung kaget.

"Si-siapa yang suka sama kamu? Lagian, bukannya kamu udah punya pacar ya?"

"Berarti kau benar-benar cemburu."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Temari bingung.

T B C

Plisss Review...


	2. The History of Love

**I Hate Schoool, but I love my sensei**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summary: Tentang awal kisah romeo and Juliet, dan sesuatu yang membuat Shikamaru makin mesum**

**The History of Love**

Temari bingung terhadap orang yang ada disampingnya, bukan hanya bingung, dia juga kaget.

"Dari mana kau tau kalau aku punya pacar? Bukannya aku belum cerita tentang itu ya? Aku kan baru pacaran sama dia kemarin, belum banyak yang tau tentang ini, bahkan orang tuaku belum tau."

Bingung menjawab apa, kenapa harus dia membicarakan tentang status itu? Sakit, ya, itu yang dirasakan Temari sekarang, dia terdiam, dalam hatinya dia menangis, menangisi pria pemalas. Temari menunduk, tak mau melihat Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengangkat kepala Temari untuk menatap matanya, mata yang bisa dibilang indah itu, Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya lalu berkata, "Apa kita bisa mulai? Memulai permainan ini." Shikamaru lalu memeluk Temari.

"Permainan apa?" Tanya Temari yang hanya diam dipeluk oleh Shikamaru.

"Permainan antar kau, aku dan Ino." Kata Shikamaru sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Kau anggap aku apa? Mainan yang bisa kau mainkan?" Tanya Temari sambil mendorong Shikamaru menjauh darinya.

"Aku bingung, aku harus memilihmu, atau Ino, apa kau mau membantuku?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak mau diduakan, kau pilih Ino saja, lagian kita baru bertemu kemarin, bukan begitu tuan Nara?"

"Ya sudah kalau kau menolak. Yuk, lo kan gak sakit, gimana kalau lo ngajar gue," Mereka pun pergi dari jalanan sepi itu.

.

.

"Lo tau gak sejarah cinta?" Tanya Temari sambil mendekati Shikamaru, Shikamaru hanya menggeleng.

"Jadi sejarahnya begini…"

-Story Mode-

Pada jaman dahulu kala, hidup seorang putri bernama Temari, Temari adalah putri satu-satunya di istana, Temari mendapat tugas untuk pergi ke kerajaan Nara untuk mengantar surat penting yaitu surat perang, ya, Sabaku dan Nara memang bermusuhan, bahkan nenek moyang mereka sudah musuhan.

Temari terus berjalan dengan kudanya, kudanya berhenti atas perintah seseorang, entah siapa itu Temari pun belum tau. "Siapa sih?" Tanya Temari lalU menuruni kudanya dan berbalik, seorang lelaki yang tengah berdiri menatap Temari santai. "Kau siapa?" Tanya Temari.

"Kenalkan, aku Nara Shikamaru, pangeran kerajaan Nara, ada keperluan apa tuan putri Sabaku kemari?" Tanyanya sopan.

"Aku ingin mengantar surat ini, jadi boleh saya masuk?"

"Boleh." Lalu Temari pun memasuki kerajaan Nara.

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Ya silahkan masuk."

Temari pun memasuki ruangan itu.

"Ada keperluan apa Sabaku?" Tanya raja Nara, Shikaku.

"Ayah saya meminta saya untuk mengantar surat ini kepada anda." Kata Temari sambil memberi sebuah gulungan kepada Shikaku, Shikaku pun menerimanya lalu membacanya. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Temari pun pergi dari situ, dia berfikir untuk apa buru-buru pulang? Dia berjalan mengelilingi desa Nara.

Setelah beberapa jam melihat-lihat, akhirnya Temari mengutus untuk pulang, dia menaiki kudanya yang ia parkir di dekat istana Nara. Saat ia tiba didepan dia bertemu lagi dengan cowok yang bernama Shikamaru.

"Mau apa lagi?" Tanya Temari sopan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu?" Ajak Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah jalan-jalan tadi, maaf,"

"Tidak usah sesopan itu padaku, aku yakin kau belum ketempat yang satu ini, kau mau ikut tidak?" Kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum.

"Tempat apa?"

"Mau ikut tidak? Kalau tidak ya sudah." Shikamaru lalu beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu! Aku ikut deh." Cegah Temari, lalu Temari pun mengikuti Shikamaru.

Temari dan Shikamaru berjalan diatas rumput yang hijau dan segar, langit yang biru, awan dimana-mana, Shikamaru tersenyum melihat pemandangan ini begitu pun Temari. "Apa di kerajaanmu ada yang seperti ini?" Tanya Shikamaru memulai pembicaraan.

Di kerajaan Sabaku tidak ada rerumputan seperti ini, yang ada hanya pasir. Temari menggelang pelan. "Apa kau bisa kesini besok? Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu." Kata Shikamaru.

"Kenapa tidak hari ini saja?"

"Kau yakin sudah siap?" Tanya Shikamaru, Temari hanya mengangguk pelan.

.

.

Temari yang sudah sampai di kamarnya hanya senyam-senyum sendiri, Gaara, Kankuro, ayahnya, ibunya dan yang lainnya pun bingung melihat tingkah laku Temari, sekali-sekali muka Temari memerah. Baru pertama kali Temari bertingkah laku seperti orang gila, bukan seperti putri biasanya.

"Kakak kenapa? Kemasukan setan ya?" Tanya Kankuro dengan wajah polos, langsung dapat death glare dari yang lain.

"Siapa yang kemasukan setan? Kakak lagi seneng aja." Jawab Temari yang masih tersenyum.

Mereka pun bingung dengan tingkah laku Temari yang masih senyum-senyum.

"Senang kenapa?" Tanya Gaara datar + Bingung.

"Aku habis ditembak, terus aku langsung dilamar, keren gak?"

"Ditembak? Sama siapa?" Tanya ayah Temari.

"Sama anak dari Shikaku dan Yoshino san." Jawab Temari.

Orang tua mereka langsung saling menatap. "Kenapa harus dia? Bukannya cowok yang didunia ini banyak?" Tanya ayah Temari lembut.

Temari terdiam, senyumnya yang aneh tadi sudah pudar menjadi kesedihan, dia memang tidak memikirkan tentang kerajaannya, benar-benar egois.

"Tapi-"

"Kau juga baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya, lagian kita akan perang dengan kerajaan Nara bukan?" Kata ibu Temari.

Temari sadar, cintanya akan berhenti ditengah jalan, tapi cinta itu buta. Firs kiss, first love itu semua sudah diberi untuk bocah Nara, tapi kenapa baru bertemu langsung berpisah? Bingung, sedih, itu yang dirasakannya sekarang, jauh berbeda dengan tadi, Senang, bahagia.

.

Malam mulai menyapa, bunyi jangkrik mulai terdengar, suara gaduh mulai berkurang, Shikamaru yang sedang menghadap raja Sabaku.

"Apa alasanmu melamar putri saya?" Tanya ayah Temari

"Karna aku menyukainya, apa itu salah?" Tanya Shikamaru santai.

"Tentu saja, memang ada seorang Sabaku menikahi Nara? Kalau ada itu keajaiban dunia,"

"Biar dunia bangga dengamu, maka nikahi anakmu denganku," Pinta Shikamaru santai.

"Kalau aku tidak mau? Apa kau akan kawin lari dengan anakku?"

"Terpaksa," Mendengar jawaban itu Sabaku kaget.

"Apa jangan-jangan semua ini adala rencana tentang perang kita? Ayahmu memperalatmu untuk menikahi anak saya, bukannya kerajaanmu kerajaan yang jenius?"

"Saya tulus menyukainya."

"Hmmm… Sekali lagi saya tanya, apa kalian saling cinta?"

Shikamaru terdiam karna tak tau jawabannya. "Kenapa terdiam? Ayo jawab."

"Ya, kita saling mencintai." Kata Shikamaru.

Sabaku terdiam, menunngu ide yang akan muncul dalam benaknya. Anaknya atau kerajaannya yang harus Sabaku pilih? Semua ada ditangan Sabaku.

"Saya ingin melihat betapa besarnya cinta kamu sama anak saya," Kata Sabaku sambil tersenyum.

"Caranya?" Tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Kau harus membunuh ayahmu, kalau bisa ibumu dan wargamu."

"Apa tidak ada cara lain?"

"Tidak, kalau kau tak sanggup, jangan nikahi anak saya,"

"Baik, demi dia….. hanya demi dia." Gumam Shikamaru lalu pergi.

Tengah malam yang dingin, seseorang berdiri didepan kamar orang tuanya sambil membawa pedang yang cukup tajam.

"Gyaaa!" Suara teriakan di kerajaan itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi, sepi, itulah yang terdengar di kerajaan ini.

Orang itu berlari dan terus berlari dah akhirnya sampai di kerajaan Sabaku, dia juga membunuh semua warga Sabaku dan hanya ada satu orang yang ia sisakan, yaitu Temari, orang yang telah mengambil hatinya.

Shikamaru mentapa langit, dia lelah dan sedih harus membunuh 2 kerajaan sekaligus. "Semuanya selesai." Shikamaru berjalan menuju kamar Temari.

Krieet

Shikamaru berjalan menuju kasur Temari, dia mengelus pipi Temari sampai Temari terbangun. "Shika? Kamu ngapain disini?"

Shikamaru tersenyum, lalu mencium gadis yang ia sayangi, setelah beberapa detik mereka berciuman akhirnya Shikamaru melepaskan ciuman itu. "Kita harus pergi dari sini."

"Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Maaf, aku telah membunuh semua keluargamu dan wargamu." Terlihat jelas Temari mau menangis, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. "Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Juliet."

"Kamu membunuh semua keluargaku dan kamu mengubah namaku, begitu?" Tanya Temari emosi.

"Kita harus ke kerajaan Uzumaki, karna tempat ini akan kukutuk."

"Baiklah, as you say, Romeo"

Dan begitulah kisah Romeo and Juliet.

-End Story Mode-

Shikamaru menatap Temari bingung. "Masa sih?"

"Ya-ya, kalau kau tak percaya juga tak apa." Kata Temari lalu menjau dari Shikamaru.

"Tapi kok namanya sama ya seperti kita? Atau jangan-jangan secara tidak langsung kau mengungkapkan hatimu padaku?" Kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum.

"Emang benar kok, wee" Kata Temari sambil menjulurkan lidahnya lalu pergi.

.

Ino berjalan menuju rumah Shikamaru dengan senyum yang mengembang, dia mulai membuka pintu rumah Shikamaru.

Ckleek

Seorang perempuan berlari menuju pintu dan…

Bruukk

"Awww…." Rintih Ino dan Temari kesakitan.

"Lo siapa?" Tanya Ino.

"S-saya? Saya-"

"Temari! Dimana lo? " lalu keluarlah Shikamaru dari arah tangga. "Ino?"

Ino pun berdiri lalu menampar Shikamaru

Plak

"Awww….."

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Ino marah.

T B C

Gimana? Pasti lebay seperti sinetron ya? ROmeo and Julietnya aneh ya?

Kalau iya, Review tapi jangan nge-flame


End file.
